Fμεφο εη mιs υεηαs
by Simi Black
Summary: Noche de calor y frustracion en Suna, un deseo y un impulso... intento de sumary Adv: Lemon, Alto contenido NaruHina.


**Declaración:** Naruto no es mío, Hinata tampoco, sino cosas como esta ya hubieran pasado… ambos son creación de Masashi Kishimoto

**Advertencia:** One-Shot, song-fic, Lemon (Si la autora es una pervert).

* * *

…**F****μεφο ****ε****η mιs υεηαs…**

Sin duda alguna una misión a Suna en las circunstancias actuales no era buena idea y menos con ella, no podía negar que aun se sentía confuso, tanto de sus sentimientos como de su forma de actuar, sus pensamientos estaban tan dispersos como los granos de arena del desierto en medio de una tormenta, pero sin lugar a dudas todos se dirigían a ella; _porque dejo llegar las cosas hasta esta instancia_ ese era su principal cuestionamiento y el hablar con ella su principal frustración.

Estaba claro que ya no era dueño de su racionamiento solamente lo era ella, sus palabras, su acciones, su aroma, su forma de ser, su presencia, su declaración y su amor. Ni siquiera el cansancio acumulado de un duro día de trabajo ni la suave brisa de una calurosa noche de Suna eran capaces de aplacar sus pensamientos, además sus excusas mentales ya se habían acabado, ya no había Sasuke del que ocuparse, ya no había promesas rotas o sin cumplir que afligieran su ser, solo había palabras que no habían salido de su boca, desahogos que no había tenido su corazón ni su mente y la luna… si la luna era la culpable.

Luna que podía observar claramente desde el mirador de la habitación, una luna que podía resultar tan igual a ella y a sus ojos… simplemente un paisaje bello y tranquilo, pero que de alguna manera no conseguía otorgarle la paz que buscaba, su respiro, su alivio… Solo ella podría darle la paz que buscaba, solo ella podría aplacar sus pensamientos y su corazón.

_**Caminas dentro de mí**_

_**Como el fuego entre mis venas**_

_**Me estoy quemando con tu amor**_

_**Tú sombra tu olor tu sed**_

_**Me siguen por donde quiera**_

_**Estoy perdiendo la razón**_

Sin dudar más salió de aquella habitación para dirigirse a la de ella, ya no quería darle más largas al asunto, tenía que tratar el problema de raíz para solucionarlo. Llego hasta la puerta y toco en repetidas ocasiones, lo cierto es que nadie acudió a su llamado, ella no le abrió la puerta y él considero el hecho de retirarse pero aun así decidió no hacerlo puesto que estaba convencido que de alguna manera eso era rendirse, no tuvo más remedio que hacer gala de sus dotes de ninja e infiltrarse a su habitación.

Entro sigilosamente a la habitación y encontró la cama de su compañera de misión y la razón de su continua tortura vacía, en el lugar donde debería estar ella solo había un montón de ropa minuciosamente doblada, así que decidió irse, sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de partir escucho el flujo del agua… conecto todos los hechos, el calor, la ropa mas su ausencia sin duda eso era igual a un baño nocturno.

Silenciosamente entro hasta el baño de la habitación, la luz de la luna se infundía iluminándola suavemente destacando la fina y delicada silueta de la hermosa mujer que impacientaba sus noches, sin duda alguna esa era la mejor visión que había tenido en su vida… claro esta luego de la imagen que se llevo después de haber visto su Luna danzar exquisitamente sobre el lago… simplemente imágenes perturbadoras que nunca saldrían de su mente.

Ella tenía sus ojos cerrados y el agua caía libremente por todo su cuerpo, cuanta envidia tenía el rubio de esa simple agua que podía tocarla libremente sin mesuras, sin restricciones, sin miramientos… sin nada que pudiera impedirlo.

-"¿Qué haces aquí Naruto-kun?"- fría y distante… se imagino a Hinata en muchos estados de ánimo, sin embargo esas palabras nunca pasaron por su cabeza

-"¿Te importa?"- respondió descaradamente el rubio.

-"En lo mas mínimo, pero no me has respondido… ¿Qué haces aquí?"

–"Solo pasaba por aquí… quería ver que estabas haciendo." -Cínico, pensó la ojiperla

-"Pues ya me viste, ahora déjame continuar con mi agradable baño."- Respondió fríamente.

-"No quiero."- Lentamente se acerco a ella y estiro sus brazos lentamente para tomar la barra de jabón que estaba en un estante dentro de la ducha, rozando a propósito uno de los pezones de aquella mujer que tenia al frente.

-"¿Q-Que haces?"- sin duda Naruto había destruido la máscara de frialdad de Hinata con su acto.

-"Te ayudo, date la vuelta."- dijo roncamente haciendo que la chica obedeciera sus ordenes sin protestar, definitivamente el hecho de verla en esas condiciones había hecho estragos en él y ahora comenzaba a reflejarse.

Suavemente comenzó a frotar la barra de jabón sobre la espalda de la chica, lentamente… disfrutando segundo a segundo de cada dulce contacto, de cada caricia que ella le permitía otorgarle.

-"Creo que esto no será necesario."- Dijo mientras trataba de apartarse de él.

-"Yo creo que si…"-

_**Eres la que pide**_

_**A gritos pasión**_

_**Una voz se oculta**_

_**Dentro de tu corazón**_

Minutos antes se sentía presa de la preocupación ocasionada por cuestiones "banales"… la presión de su padre y de su clan ahora no parecían tan importantes, solo él y sus manos. Cada vez más lento, más suave y aun con más delicadeza, seguía él en su labor de pasar el jabón por la exquisita piel de ella

Un gemido escapo de sus labios al sentir las manos del ahora hombre que se encontraba tras de ella, sin duda ásperas por los entrenamientos y los sin números de trabajos forzados que había tenido que hacer en el transcurso de su vida, sintió como deslizaba la pasta suavemente entre sus pechos y como los enjabonaba uno por uno. Él se percato de lo duros que estaban los pezones de ella, y lo duro que se tornaban cada vez que el pasaba sus manos por aquella zona tan sensible.

-"Yo…"-

-"Shhh… no eches a perder el momento por favor, yo no pretendo lastimarte… solo quiero… yo solo quiero sentirte, por favor no me niegues eso Hinata."

-"¿Qué ya no crees que soy tímida, oscura y rara?"-Dijo ella con desdén tratando de ocultar los suspiros que pretendían salir de su boca.

-"Si, Pero también sigo creyendo que me gustan las personas como tú, y tú en particular… bueno como decir esto, me encantas."-

-"y-yo…"-ella intento decir algo una vez mas pero sus replicas fueron cayadas con un casto beso sobre sus labios.

-"Shhh… por favor deja que esto que tenemos simplemente siga su curso, deja que las cosas pasen, confía en mí."

Ella solo se sintió desfallecer, cada uno de los muros que se había formado alrededor de su corazón fueron derribados por cada una de sus acciones, porque parecía dedicar cada aliento de su vida en cada caricia, porque parecía estar tan concentrado en ella… porque por primera vez ella era el centro de su atención, ya no lo era Sakura, ya no lo era Sasuke, ya no lo era la aldea… solo ella, podía escucharse egoísta pero por primera vez estaba más que dispuesta a tener ese calificativo sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Sintió una vez más como el agua corría por su cuerpo y como las manos de Naruto acompañaban el agua en un intento de retirar el jabón que él mismo había aplicado en su piel. Él solo trataba de retirar cada rastro de jabón que si cuerpo conservaba y en palpar cada centímetro de su piel como si quisiera memorizar cada parte de ella.

Ella busco con sus manos húmedas la piel del rubio solo para encontrarse con la áspera tela de su ropa.

-"Parece que ya no quieres que me aleje."-Menciono Naruto con la voz ronca-"Acompáñame Hinata, acompáñame a ser libre esta noche, a ser por primera vez consciente de lo que quiero, ciegamente y sin pensar en nada mas."-dijo mientras extendía sus manos, solo una invitación y casi una súplica.

_**Y ahora quisiera**_

_**Darte mi calor **_

_**Yo te propongo**_

_**Ser uno los dos**_

De su cuerpo aun corrían las gotas de agua, sus mejillas encendidas pero su corazón latiendo demasiado rápido como para notar que estaba totalmente desnuda junto a él… propensa a su mirada, a sus deseos y a sus caricias.

-"¿Q-Que es lo que t-te p-propones?"- Pregunto ella con la mirada perdida en algún punto de sus azules ojos, un azul eléctrico que parecía brillar misteriosamente, una mirada profunda y cargada de algún sentimiento que ella en su momento.

-"Por favor Hinata… yo simplemente quiero hoy estar contigo, yo solo estoy siguiendo mis instintos, no pretendo nada"-

En silencio se despojo de su chaqueta, mientras ella sentada en la cama parecía estar concentrada en lo cálido del aire, en lo distante de sus pensamientos y de su pudor, con ganas de ayudarle a él a eliminar esas barreras que le impedían verse tal como eran, que le permitían ver a ella su piel, cautelosamente se acerco tocando con miedo los bordes de la camiseta del rubio, aquella prenda parecía doler en sus dedos…

La miradas de ambos chocaron, la de ella aun contenía algo de temor y la de él solo parecía la de una fiera enjaulada desesperada por ser libre, desesperada por seguir sus instintos, desesperada por ceder a sus impulsos.

Era inútil ambos lo sabían. La ropa del rubio ya no cubría su cuerpo… sus pantalones yacían en alguna esquina de la habitación, pero ambos tan ensimismados uno en la mirada del otro ni siquiera lo notaron, solo cuando un cuando involuntariamente las ansias de tocarse uno al otro fueron indomables fueron consientes de su mutua desnudez.

Una delicada caricia dedico el rubio en las finas facciones de ella, desde su oreja hasta llegar a sus labios deteniéndose, delineándolos suavemente, sintiendo su textura, sintiendo su cálido aliento y sintiendo como la lengua de ella salía de su boca para acariciar su dedo, el aliento de él solo puedo ausentarse al sentir como ella succionaba su dedo en un afán por sentir un poco más de él mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, ella de rodillas en la cama y el sentado en su frente una visión que simplemente el no pudo soportar.

-"_Kami-sama_…"-gruño el-"Casi podría jurar que esta es la imagen mas erótica que he visto en toda mi vida."- con delicadeza retiro el dedo de sus labios para probarlos.

Las manos de él vagaron por su espalda y sus costados ansiando apegar aun mas a la ojiblanca a su torso, queriendo fundir sus cuerpos con ansiedad y casi con desespero.

El aire… tan caliente, tan denso y cada vez más ausente, sus bocas se separaron dejando la huella de un beso en que nunca pensaron, preservando entre ambos solo la unión de la mezcla su saliva.

-"¿Por qué y-yo? ¿Por qué a-ahora?"- pregunto ella sumergida en aquella atmosfera que habían creado entre ambos.

-"porque así lo quiero… porque me siento desesperado."- la cargo entre sus brazos y la tumbo sobre la cama.-"Porque quiero sentir tu piel, quiero acariciar tu centro y sentir como aceptas mis caricias, como me aceptas a mi…" –dijo mientras la acariciaba y ella instintivamente cerraba sus piernas-"¡no! No las cierres por favor, déjame tocarte, sé que soy egoísta pero creo que no podre vivir si no me dejas tocarte."- Su mirada azul se torno casi suplicante.-"ábrete para mi Hinata."

Las piernas de ella cedieron al paso de las manos del rubio, los dedos de él se internaron en ella, entrando y saliendo haciendo movimientos que casi parecían una danza en su interior.

-"Eso mi luna… relájate"- cada vez su cuerpo se amoldaba a sus dedos y los ansiaba cuando salían de ella.-"Hinata…"- suspiro él pausadamente.-"…mójate para mí."-

_**Acostados en tu cama**_

_**Abrazados haciéndonos el amor**_

_**Y confundidos entre sabanas mojadas**_

_**El tiempo se nos detuvo**_

–"Acaríciame"–Era una invitación, una orden, y casi una súplica.

Tímidamente las manos de ella incursionaron en por su espalda, delineando de manera suave y sumisa cada parte de su piel, ahogándose con el aire que los rodeaba que cada vez parecía estar más espeso y aun más cargado de deseo, sintiendo que solo se podría sostener con el aliento que emanaba de él.

_La felicidad._

_La tranquilidad._

_El hecho de sentirse completa…_

Eran sentimientos tan distantes en la vida real pero en ese momento tan irreal y de ensueño eran tan palpables para ella, supo entonces que podría quedarse durante todo el tiempo posible con él, así de esa manera, sin mascaras de falsedad y libre de pudores, reglas o de barreras materiales que solo los separaran de forma injusta.

El rubio sobre ella, aun la distancia los separaba y aun los dedos de él se movían en su interior; y sin embargo su mente se había perdido en sus pensamientos y no había notado cuando sus manos se habían deslizado hasta llegar tocar el ya endurecido miembro de rubio, solo un leve gemido del rubio la había sacado de sus pensamientos haciéndola reaccionar de manera inesperada… segura de sí misma; ya no sentía vergüenza y deslizaba pausadamente sus manos en toda la extensión de su parte intima a lo cual él solo respondía jadeando.

-"Eres tan bella Hinata…"-Dijo él suspirando alentado por la pasión que sentía en el momento.

-"N-Naruto…mmm…"-

-"Además te sientes tan suave, tan calida…mmm"- su frase no pudo terminar, su aliento lo había abandonado al sentir que la ojiperla se dedicaba a dibujar círculos invisible sobre su glande.-"_Kami…_ Hina-chan si estas pensado en enloquecerme vas por el camino correcto."-

-"Naruto-kun... siento… que te necesito, siento que me falta algo m-me falta…"- Logro decir ella entrecortadamente.

-"Aunque no lo creas mi hime yo me siento igual… creo que si no me uno pronto a ti perderé la poca cordura que me queda…"-

-"Yo… mmm… N-Naruto…"-

-"Ya hime… creo que debemos acabar pronto… tanto como con tu desesperación como con la mia."- dijo él con dificultad, aun sintiendo como la ojiperla lo acariciaba y temiendo acabar en sus manos.-"se que esto puede doler al principio, te prometo que seré cuidadoso… solo… solo confía en mí."- Dijo mientras sacaba los dedos de su interior y un quejido lastimoso salía de los labios de ella.

-"S-si… ¿Duele mucho?"-pregunto ella.

-"No lo sé mi vida pero tratare de ser lo más cuidadoso posible…"-Dijo seriamente mientras miraba sus ojos, fue entonces que ella observo el brillo en aquellos ojos azules y relajo su cuerpo abriéndose completamente a lo que venía después, otorgando un casto beso en sus labios en señal de aceptación.

La unión no se postergo más y él con suavidad entro en ella rompiendo su barrera, hecho que según él la declaraba como suya; solo una lágrima salió de los ojos de ella, él aun quieto y temiendo cualquier posible daño que pudiera ocasionarle se dedico a besarla con devoción y ternura como si toda su vida dependiera de ello.

-"Sabes una cosa hime… te amo, aunque me duela en muchos sentidos detenerme… lo hare si tu lo quieres."- dijo él aun inmóvil en su interior.

-"N-No por favor, te necesito más que nunca… yo también te amo aunque eso ya lo sabías."- Dijo ella sonriendo y moviéndose suavemente, mostrando a su pareja que podían continuar

Porque en eso se habían convertido en esos momentos… en una pareja.

_**Y tus cabellos largos sobre la almohada**_

_**Mi mejor canción de amor eres tú**_

Sus cuerpos se acoplaron y la danza entre sus cuerpos comenzó, las barreras habían caído y ahora solo quedaban ellos y una habitación sumergida entre jadeos y suspiros. Una fina capa de sudor en sus cuerpos brillaba, los besos cada vez eran más exigentes y los movimientos de ambos eran cada vez mas tocos tratando buscar la satisfacción que los dos ansiaban.

-"Naruto… ¡ahh!"-jadeo ella al sentir los labios de él en sus pechos, al sentir que cada vez el contacto era más necesario y el aire era cada vez mas ausente.

-"Te sientes tan… mmm… húmeda mi vida… siento que podría morir en este momento y nada me molestaría si estoy en tu interior como en este momento."-Dijo él al tiempo que lamia sus mejillas.

Sus cuerpos convulsionaban de placer, las piernas de ella se habían cerrado a su alrededor y sus caderas se movían con cadencia en un intento por prorrogar el momento y hacer lo mas intima posible su unión.

-"¡ahh!..." –El cuerpo de ella se arqueo mientras en el interior de ella aprisionaba violentamente el miembro del rubio mientras llegaba a su límite.

El rubio al sentir su propio clímax salió con rapidez de su interior derramando su esencia en la cama, respirando con dificultad y dejándose caer en el pecho de Hinata.

-"Por _Kami_… eres perfecta."- menciono él mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.-"Creo que desde hoy tendrás problemas con un acosador sexual."

-"¿a si? ¿Con quién?"-pregunto ella siguiéndole el juego.

-"Conmigo por supuesto."-Dijo él para después besarla.-"Por cierto la próxima vez que alguien te diga que confíes en el no lo hagas… y menos ni estas desnuda, por _Kami_… casi pierdo la razón ¿no lo vez?" –

-"jaja."- rio ella dulcemente.

Ambos se quedaron en la cama, entre caricias y atenciones… no estaba mal descansar así.

-"Hinata, lo de ser tu acosador lo dije en serio… es mejor para ambos que aceptes ahora ser mi novia. ¿Quieres?"- a lo que ella solo pudo contestar acurrucándose en su pecho en busca de calor y dándole un tierno beso.-"Lo tomare como un sí. Dormida o no ya no te podrás librar de mi."

* * *

La canción se llama fuego en mis venas de Kronos… bueno, solo recomiendo escucharla. ^^

Ero-mafe se despide.

**Un** **rευϊεω para este humilde intento de escritora?**


End file.
